The Power of The Sharingan
by Wavelet365
Summary: Team Yamato comes face to face with the true power of the Uchiha bloodline. Challenging Kakashi under those circumstances had been one of the greatest mistakes any of them had ever made.


**The Power of The Sharingan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: If you are looking for an intricate, character driven story, go elsewhere. This story is utter crack, inspired by the ridiculous powering up of the sharingan in recent manga chapters.

"How? He already defeated all of them? But even for him, it should have taken longer than that!" Kotetsu exclaimed, looking in awe towards the leader of Team Kakashi.

Kakashi looked completely unaffected by his team's latest training session, idly pulling his forehead protector back over his sharingan eye. His nonchalance was in sharp contrast to the condition of his subordinates. All around him, his team lay collapsed, moaning: incapable of offering even token resistance when faced with the copy ninja's true strength.

"I can hardly believe my eyes," Izumo concurred with his friend, his eyes roving with more than a bit of fear from crushed Hokage's apprentice to flattened member of ANBU's Root to paralyzed and shivering ANBU commander, finally landing on the tear-streaked face of Uzumaki Naruto, looking bleaker than Izumo had imagined he could appear.

Ignoring the state of his team, Kakashi had returned to reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

A few metres away from the defeated team members, Genma turned to Raidou with a smirk: "That sharingan eye of his is really something. He saw right through them; they were helpless."

Raidou nodded, replying, "Yeah, it's no wonder the Uchiha were so feared. With eyes like that, I wouldn't want to meet one of them in a place like this."

"The Uzumaki kid was a fool to challenge him. Even if he got a hundred times stronger, he could never defeat those eyes like that."

"I'm amazed he could beat Yamato so easily, though. I mean he and that Sai kid are ANBU. I would have expected that they would have prepared some sort of counter."

From behind the two special jonin, Anko appeared suddenly, carrying three mugs. Handing one mug each to Genma and Raidou, she shook her head at their naivete.

"Che! Don't you get it, Raidou? As soon as that eye came out, they had no chance. There's a reason my bastard sensei wanted that Uchiha kid. You can't hide anything from the sharingan, and it can create incredibly detailed and powerful illusions. It doesn't matter whether you're a jonin, ANBU or a kage; the sharingan just can't be beat in a situation like that."

Careful not to stab himself with the senbon in his mouth, Genma snorted at Anko's remark. "Well, of course the Hokage wouldn't have a chance."

Haltingly, Uzumaki Naruto had risen to his feet by this point. Despair had, in the aftermath of his defeat, turned into a newfound resolution. Even if Kakashi-sensei had defeated them this time, they could just train and challenge him again. Even Kakashi-sensei could not be invincible after all.

"Damn it, Kakashi-sensei! You might have beaten us this time, but we won't lose to you! We'll get stronger and beat you next time: it's the promise of a lifetime!" Naruto challenged loudly, pointing a finger at his sensei, while flames burned in his eyes.

"Ah," Kakashi replied, not looking up from his book. "Good luck with that."

Stirred to an even stronger resolution by his teacher's dismissal, Naruto yelled, "You just wait, Kakashi-sensei. We'll beat you because we're a team, so no matter what the stakes-"

Yamato interrupted Naruto, placing a still shaking hand on the jinchuriki's shoulder.

"Naruto, even if you say that, I don't think Sakura, Sai or I will try this again. Sakura will probably need to spend weeks in the hospital, and Sai and I will likely need to leave the team for at least a month. Looking at the empty pouch in Naruto's hands, he added, "even you probably won't be able to start whatever training you might be planning for weeks after this disaster. Kakashi-sempai is just too strong for us."

Naruto looked a bit sulky, but eventually (after Sakura punched him through a wall for suggesting that, even if Yamato and Sai were giving up, she, as a former member of Team Seven, would stand by him and face Kakashi again) conceded the point. Probably, even Ero-sennin could not have helped him beat Kakashi-sensei's sharingan, and asking Tsunade-obachan would be pointless. Konoha could not afford for its Hokage to end up in Team Kakashi's state with the growing strength of Akatsuki. If that happened, Tsunade probably would not even have a Konoha left to rule by the time everything was over. He supposed that going back on his word just once was not that big a deal.

Who would have guessed, though, that Kakashi-sensei's sharingan would make him that good a poker player.


End file.
